Después de todo Kennedy
by Kmich
Summary: Después de los Acontecimientos en Tall Oask y China,Leon se encuentra sumergido en las miles de preguntas que aun buscan ser contestadas por la Mujer de rojo aunando el dilema de su pasado que regresa para atormentarlo .. Que sucederá?..
1. Como si nada

**Los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM, excepto los padres del agente kennedy y Anthonino...**

**DESPUES DE TODO "KENNEDY"**

**CAPITULO 1 COMO SI NADA**

Revisaba una y otra vez los informes de lo ocurrido en china tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algo que lo guiara a aquella mujer.

_**-Maldita sea Ada ¿Dónde demonios estas? –**_ Musito mirando al vacio de su habitación aun con los documentos en la mano, habían trascurrido tres semanas en las cuales no había podido dar con ella, tenía demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, ya se estaba hartando, necesitaba saber porque Ada se encontraba allí, de por si su relación era "Complicada" si es que se le podía llamar relación. Así paso toda la noche, sumergido en sus pensamientos, el licor y sus dudas, hasta caer rendido en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente una llamada lo despertó, sin ver quien era atendió con fastidio aun acostado boca abajo.

_**-Kennedy!-**_

_**-¿Has visto la hora?-**_Al instante reconoció la voz

_**-Hunnigan..-**_ Observo su reloj, marcaba la 1:30pm, se dio un leve golpe con la palma en la frente al recordar que tenía una reunión en la agencia a la 1:00pm.

_**-Leon te volviste a quedar dormido?, la reunión empezó hace media hora, así que será mejor que muevas tu maldito culo, no estaré siempre para cubrirte y ya me estas jodiendo la vida-**_

_**-Sí, mamá! –**_ Bromeo finalizando la llamada, se levanto rápidamente al baño, podía agradecer que aun tenía los pantalones ya que acostumbraba dormir en bóxer, cuando se disponía a agarra la camisa, unos golpes en la puerta lo desviaron aun con el torso descubierto abrió la puerta importándole en lo más mínimo quien fuera.

_**- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –**_ Dijo con una media sonrisa

La miro de arriba, hacia abajo mientras recordaba esa frase de manera automática, se la había dicho cuando se re-encontraron en Tall Oaks después de casi un año sin verse, pero lo más extraño no era eso.

_**-¿Ada?...Esto es raro-**_

_**-¿Qué?- **_Levanto una ceja _**– Sí quieres me voy-**_ Al momento que la espía giro la sujeto por el brazo embozando una sonrisa.

_**-Eh, esque nunca usas la puerta-**_

Ella lo empujo con un leve golpe con la palma en el pecho, para luego sin más, ni menos encontrarse dentro del departamento.

_**-Eres un idiota Kennedy-**_ Exclamo algo divertida por su comentario, que era del todo cierto.

_**-Ahora ¿Idiota?-**_ Reprocho el agarrando la camisa que se encontraba en el brazo del sofá, rápidamente la espía sujeto su mano, la que tenia la camisa, mientras con la otra delineaba su bien formado cuerpo de manera sensual, se detuvo en su abdomen .

_**-Me gustas mas, así-**_ Objeto con picardía a lo que el rubio respondió sonriendo y besando su frente.

_**-Tengo que irme-**_

La espía soltó su agarre y se tumbo en el sofá mientras él se colocaba la camisa y agarraba la chaqueta.

_**-No tardes, tenemos un asunto pendiente –**_

_**-¿Y qué asunto podría ser ese? –**_

_**-No te impacientes guapo, ya lo sabrás-**_ Gruño disgustado con su respuesta, sin mas él se dirigía a la puerta para salir hasta que una voz a sus espalda lo detuvo.

_**-Oye!-**_ El se giro y ya la pelinegro había depositado un beso en su labio inferior ,luego coloco su dedo con delicadeza en sus labios.

_**-Se te olvido-**_ Refiriéndose al beso, el la tomo por la cintura pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

_**-Yo no diría eso**_- La beso apasionadamente, ella lo sujeto por el cabello sumergiéndose en sus labios, esos que hace un buen tiempo no saboreaba ,hasta que sus cuerpos demandaron oxigeno, la ojicafe puso su mano en el pecho del agente dándole algunas palmaditas.

_**-Debes irte o me odiaran mas-**_ Los dos rieron por la ironía de su comentario, acto seguido el rubio abandono el departamento, dejándola allí y rogando porque al regresar siguiera hay esperándolo.

_**-¡Kennedy¡-**_ Exclamo serio el mayor de los redfield.

_**-Siento el retraso-**_

Ya la reunión tenía una hora de haber comenzado, se sentó al lado de Helena que le acerco unos documentos observándolo discretamente mientras Chris redfield explicaba la situación.

_**-Desde el atentado… Hemos estado en la búsqueda de los miembros de la "Familia", organización para la cual trabajaba Dreck Simmons… Con la evidencia encontrada por los agentes Kennedy y Harper sabemos que esa organización estaba creando armas Bio-Organica con fines que aun no conocemos con exactitud.**_

_**Como pueden leer en los documentos que se les fueron dados, la FOS comunico la suplantación de Identidad de una de sus mejores agentes Ada Wong,lo pudimos verificar con la evidencia, Carla Radames se ofreció como sujeto de prueba para un proyecto secundario que llevaba a cabo Simmons con fines mas allá de lo profesional, pero no tenemos más información relevante al respecto…-**_Antes de seguir explicando uno de los agentes interrumpió.

_**-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no ocultan algo más?, Por qué la FOS no nos ponen al tanto de sus agentes en el campo - **_El rubio aun no salía de su asombro, en realidad Ada Wong siempre había estado de su lado, lo que explicaba en parte sus extrañas apariciones en algunas de las misiones del rubio, sin embargo opto solo por escuchar sin hacer preguntas ya que podía comprometarla, una voz que reconocería donde fuera lo saco violentamente de su pensamiento.

_**-No sé si estas al tanto cariño, pero la FOS no revela información de ninguno de sus agentes almenos que sea realmente necesario, como lo es ahora que ese güerito –**_Señalo al corpulento agente de la BSAA_**- Solo querrá verme muerta-**_

Inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas a la esbelta mujer a sus espaldas.

_**-Wong!-**_ Exclamo enfurecido

_**-Sí que eres irritante redfield, pobre de tu hermana…Deberías aprender a controlar tu carácter- **_Sonrió de medio lado.

_**-Prosigamos-**_ Pidió la castaña al lado de Leon intentando apaciguar un poco el ambiente que se empezaba a tornar tenso, todos tenían los ojos encima a la apuesta dama, lo cual incomodaba al rubio, pero tenía que controlarse, debes en cuando la pelinegro le dedicaba una que otra discreta y picara mirada lo cual reconfortaba al ojiazul, todo prosiguió sin ningún inconveniente hasta que entro en juego un nombre que aunque no significaba nada para muchos para Kennedy era el maldito bastardo que había asesinado a sus padres, muy pocos conocían el pasado del agente americano ya que jamás hablaba de su vida personal con nadie excepto con su mejor amiga Claire redfield y por supuesto hunnigan que sabia absolutamente todo respecto a él.

_**-Anthonino Drow está dispuesto a colaborar con nuestra organización-**_

_**-¿Me están tomando el pelo?-**_Interrumpió apretando el puño el ojiazul, por primera vez desde que lo conocía veía una mirada asesina en su rostro, lo que causo una confusión en la espía, ya que él no era del tipo que le gustara asesinar al menos que fuera necesario.

_**-Kennedy es un placer volverte a ver-**_


	2. Pasado

CAPITULO 2 PASADO

Se levanto cual bestia directo a golpearlo pero sus compañeros lo sujetaron, todos estaban confundidos por su actitud, Ada capto de inmediato que algo había ocurrido con aquel hombre, algo que realmente había afectado su vida.

**_- Eh,Ken contrólate-_** Dijo en un tono burlón el hombre

**_-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA-_**

Hunnigan se coloco enfrente del ojiazul, ella por un momento pensó que talvez podía mantener la compostura, pero ciertamente se equivoco.

**_-Leon basta ya!-_**exigió la de lentes con seriedad

**_-DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, DEJENME YA!- _**Pidió mientras bruscamente se quitaba el agarre de sus compañeros, se acomodo la chaqueta y sin más abandono la habitación pasando por un lado de Anthonino ,donde se detuvo, todos estaban alertas, Ada se encontraba justo detrás de el, ya de pie.

**_-Ni se te ocurra, tan siquiera meterte en mi camino- _**Le susurro para luego darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, cuando estaba por salir.

El hombre mayor se giro mientras hablaba **_-Ken eres igual a tu padre- _**

Si, Leon era irritante él lo era el doble, todo pasó en cámara lenta, se acerco cual depredador buscando su presa y deposito un puñetazo violento en su mandíbula luego Ada lo aparto con el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer mas.

**_-Guapo, es suficiente-_** Musito la pelinegro con voz calmada, inmediatamente y con un caminar que denotaba molestia abandono por fin la sala de reuniones, dirigiéndose ahora a la azotea del edificio gubernamental, cada vez que necesitaba aire fresco y liberar su mente allí era donde lo lograba, en realidad era el único sitio donde podía estar solo.

**_-¿Proseguimos?-_** Exclamo con un semblante serio y frio la esbelta dama.

**_-Claro Lindura!-_** Respondió Anthonino atónito con la belleza que desprendía aquella mujer,lo que no sabía era que la pelinegro podía llegar a ser muy complicada y la cual odiaba que idiotas como él la llamaran "Lindura".

**_-Ada wong para ti-_**

Su mirada se volvió fría y asesina como era de costumbre en ella,su voz seca y sin sentimiento alguno dejo en el sitio a Drow, Redfield continuo con lo que quedaba por explicar a los agentes. Pasaron 10 largos minutos, la verdad se sentían horas con lo tenso e incomodo del ambiente,Hunnigan no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Drow estaba molesta por lo que antes había ocurrid, se suponía no debía tocar ese tema que era más que delicado, Anthonino había traicionado y asesinado a los padres de Kennedy, pero debido a sus grandes amigos dentro del gobierno consiguió reducir sus condena, al salir de la cárcel empezó a trabajar para la OIDE "Organización Internacional de Espionaje" y vendía una que otra información al mejor postor como lo hacía ahora para la BSAA.

Leon se encontraba en la azotea observando con sentimiento el arma que portaba en sus manos, esa que le había regalado su padre cuando se graduó, en uno de los mangos había una frase tallada_ "La grandeza nace de la nobleza, no del impulso",_ sonrió recordando cuando se la entrego, alzo la mirada al cielo, suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo unos segundos así hasta que una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.

**_-Leon..-_** Giro entorno al llamado, allí en la puerta de la azote estaba la pelinegro.

**_-Ada.. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?-_** La verdad estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había sentido su presencia.

**_-¿Eso importa?-_** Se acerco al rubio con una media sonrisa **_- ¿Quién es él?-_**

**_-¿Anthonino?-_** Fue automático como la expresión en su rostro y su voz cambiaron al nombrarlo, una mirada fría, llena de odio y de dolor, una voz sin sentimiento, quebrada.

**_-Si..-_**

**_-Es solo un maldito hijo de puta-_**

**_-Para ser solo un Hijo de puta, te afecta demasiado-_**

El ojiazul fruño el ceño y giro dándole la espalda mientras suspiraba, le dolía recordar el momento en que había conseguido los cuerpos de sus padres, apretó el puño y sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, lo que ayudo a que lo dijera.

**_-El…Asesino a mis padres…-_**Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, podía sentir su impotencia, su dolor al decirlo, sin más lo giro con la mano y lo abrazo, el correspondió, se quedaron así por unos minutos, el apoyo su cabeza del hombro de la ojicafe sin romper el abrazo, Luego ella se alejo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

**_-Este no eres tu Kennedy-_**

**_-Ada..-_**Fue silenciado por un beso tierno y sincero.

**_-Hay que regresar, Tenemos trabajo-_**

**_-¿Tenemos?-_**

**_-Cállate y mueve tu culo-_** Ya le había resultado extraño que no hubiera salido con una de las suyas, siempre tan fría y calculadora, al decir verdad era difícil creer que podría amar o querer a alguien o a algo, sin embargo podía sentir como ella lo amaba,sus acciones hablaban por si solas.

-La misión es sencilla, entran cogen los documentos y salen, no deberían de haber complicaciones, trabajamos conjunto con la FOS,Ada wong y Nicolai Ginovaef irán por la FOS, por parte de la BSAA Kennedy,Redfield y Drow…-

Inmediatamente Leon observo con fastidio a la experta en telecomunicaciones Ingrit Hunnigan y ella capto.

**_-¿Pasa algo kennedy?- _**El rubio fruño el ceño y bufo desviando la mirada a drow para luego dirigirla de nuevo a hunnigan.

**_-No para nada, ¿Has terminado?-_**

**_-¿Esta apurado agente?-_**

**_-En realidad si, así que con tu permiso-_**

La verdad es que no soportaba verlo ni un segundo mas, cogió su chaqueta y los documentos de la misión, no tardo la ojicafe en hacerle compañía, el caminaba indignado lo podía notar en cada paso, era raro lo que se proponía a hacer la de rojo si lo dudaba mas no lo haría, cogió la mano del rubio a lo que le correspondió apretándola, no se dijeron nada en todo el camino hasta el coche del agente, no tardo en romper el silencio la espía.

**_-Es raro que aun no lo hallas chocado- _**

Le dirigió la mirada a todo el coche en manera de burla ya que el ojiazul no tenía un buen antecedente conduciendo, logro sacarle una sonrisa al agente.

**_-¿Quieres que te lleve?-_**

**_-Aun no paso ese borde de la locura… Además no pienso dejar mi carro aquí_**-Dijo señalando a un porshe rojo aparcado al otro lado de la calle, él le sonrió con un pensamiento.

**_-Y es rojo…-_** Ella le dedico una mirada asesina ya que se estaba burlando y luego le dio un codazo.

**_-Auhs! ¿Por qué?-_**

**_-Te escuche novato-_**

**_-Eh, que ya no soy un novato –_** Dijo haciendo casi que un puchero, lo que hizo que los dos rieran, Helena venia saliendo y pudo observarlos riendo juntos se veían tan lindos, la verdad que si hacían una bonita pareja, por primera vez desde que lo conoció lo observaba riendo y alegre, le daba felicidad verlos así, el no se merecía todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, era injusto "Pero quien dijo que la vida era justa", siguió caminando hasta su carro que se encontraba justo detrás del vehículo del rubio, los dos cambiaron a un semblante serio al notar su presencia..

**_-Buenas noches –_** El sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano **_– Buenas noches helena-_** Ada simplemente fingió una media sonrisa.

**_-Es hora de irme_** – Musito para luego darle un breve beso en los labios.

Espero a que pusiera en marcha su vehículo para el subirse al suyo camino a su departamento.


	3. Visita Inesperada

CAPITULO 3 VISITA INESPERADA

Ada por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba preocupada por Leon más de lo que comúnmente lo hace, esa noche sentía como si algo le fuese a pasar, ella no era partidaria de oír a su corazón hasta que llego ese novato a su vida aquella noche infernal en Raccon City, marco varias veces su móvil y se cansaba de repicar hasta caer el buzón de voz _"Leon Kennedy, deja tu mensaje, debo estar ocupado",_ intento varias veces y nada, sin pensarlo dos veces y para estar más segura de que estaba bien emprendió su camino al departamento del agente.

Bajo de su vehículo para dirigirse a la puerta de su departamento y una voz detrás erizo su piel, miro asombrado, confundido e irritado.

**_-No entendiste ni una sola palabra –_** Índico ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese hombre, Anthonino no era de fiar.

**_-El que aun no ha entendido nada eres tú-_**

**_-¿Qué quieres?, no estoy para juegos-_**

**_-Solo quería saber si se encuentra contigo-_** Dijo al tiempo que se tocaba bruscamente su parte.

**_-¿Quién?-_**

**_-Esa hermosa mujer, Ada, creo que se llama –_**De inmediato se molesto y se irrito aun más el agente.

**_-Te equivocaste de juguetería –_** EL hombre bufo

**_-Así que te acuesta con ella, debe ser una zorra en la cama-_**

**_-JODER QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES-_**

Sin más el hombre hizo una seña con las manos y otros dos sujetos salieron de la nada y con rapidez sujetaron al ojiazul, que se oponía a sus agarres, pero sin ningún resultado, Anthonino le paso por un lado y le quito las llaves del departamento para abrirlo y con otra seña indico a los sujetos para que entraran al mismo, una vez la puerta cerrada dejo los rodeos.

**_-Vera Kennedy, usted es un estorbo en mis planes…. Le voy a dar la oportunidad que no le día a Max y a kat (Padres de leon) para desaparecer-_**

**_-¿O SI NO QUE?-_**Exclamo con rabia

**_-Muchachos!-_** Llamo Drow

Uno de los sujetos saco una navaja y la deslizo hasta su hombro izquierdo, jugando con la punta de la misma, el rubio podía sentir que estaba justo donde se encontraba aquella cicatriz que le recordaba que aquella mujer era real.

**_-Ken, este no es un juego- _**Le taparon la boca y clavaron la navaja abriendo nuevamente aquella herida, hicieron girar el cuchillo sin compasión al punto de dejar al agente de rodillas ahogando sus gritos y su dolor,Drow se acerco y se inclino a la altura de su oído con una sonrisa.

**_-Ni una sola palabra o empezare a jugar con tus amiguitos..La verdad sería una pena que les pasara algo..Sobre todo a esa amiga tuya Claire creo que se llama, es muy hermosa-_** Dijo susurrando al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto con la mano a los muchachos para retirarse no antes de propinarle un golpe fuerte en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Aparco su coche con rapidez y agilidad para luego situarse en la puerta del departamento, toco varias veces y nada.

**_-Bueno, para no perder la costumbre-_** Se dijo con una leve sonrisa observando la ventana, ya que recientemente había optado por usar la puerta como las personas normales.

Ya dentro noto que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, lo que indicaba que aun nadie había llegado, camino unos pasos más y allí lo encontró tirado en el suelo, se acerco hasta el e inmediatamente tomo su pulso, era débil pero constante, lo giro y pudo ver la sangre en su chaqueta justo del lado de aquella cicatriz que recordaba a la perfección.

**_-Leon!...maldición Kennedy y ahora en que te metiste – _**

Le quito la chaqueta como pudo dejando al descubierto una perforación justo donde antes había una cicatriz, no parecía de bala y tampoco algo que lo mataría, sacudió su rostro un par de veces hasta que el ojiazul empezó a reaccionar, no sabía si de verdad ella se encontraba allí con el, pero no estaba interesado en hacer preguntas, el dolor era de la puta madre, gruño sintiendo la palpitante molestia, la espía le dedico una media sonrisa, el podía ver la preocupación en su cara.

**_-Como te encanta meterte en líos –_** Musito la pelinegro de manera tranquila mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

**_-Pense que no querías venir-_** Sonrio divertido

**_-Digamos que cambie de idea-_**

**_-¿Que demonios te paso?-_** Pregunto la espía con una voz quebrada.

**_-¿Importa?-_** Contesto algo irritado, la ojicafe fruño el ceño al tiempo que el se colocaba de pie gruñendo por el dolor y haciendo presión con una de sus manos en la herida.

**_-Hay que curarte eso-_**

**_-Auhssssssssss,puedes tener más cuidado-_** Exclamo el rubio con fastidio

**_-No seas niña, Ahombrate-_**

**_-¿Ahombrate? ,esa es nueva –_** Ella apretó la herida haciendo que el agente gruñera.

**_-Cállate quieres-_** Bufo y se quedo en silencio lo que resto de la atención de la pelinegro.

Después de tanto ajetreo el rubio cayo rendido, la espía estaba demasiado cansada como para irse, así que opto por quedarse allí con él, busco en el closet del rubio una camisa con la que pudiera dormir mas cómoda y allí encontró la favorita del agente, se desvistió para colocársela dejando al descubierto la parte baja de su cuerpo, luego se acostó a su lado, estuvo por al menos 1hora sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse rendida en el pecho de su amado.

Leon abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo una pulsada en su brazo izquierdo y un peso en el pecho, sonrió al observar a la pelinegro durmiendo tan tranquilamente sobre él, acaricio con un poco de dificultad su mejilla mientras se percataba de la camisa que llevaba puesta, ella reacciono a su tacto acomodándose en el pecho del agente y acariciando su abdomen.

**_-¿Cómo te sientes?-_**Susurro la ojicafe

**_-No moriré… Necesito que esto quede entre nosotros-_** La pelinegro abrió los ojos, y levanto un poco apoyándose con su brazo en el abdomen del susodicho.

**_-Anthonino,lo viste anoche ¿no es asi?-_** El fruño el ceño.

**_-Te queda bien mi camisa-_**Dijo pícaramente tratando de evadiendo el tema.

**_-Kennedy no trates de joderme y responde-_**

**_-Algo se trae entre manos Ada, si no…-_** Fue interrumpido por su móvil que empezaba a sonar, lo cogió observando la pantalla "Numero Desconocido".

**_-Kennedy!-_**Contesto con autoridad

**_-¿Cómo estas ken?-_**

**_-Serás Hijo de Puta-_** Inmediatamente se incorporo con molestia, la espia no necesitaba mas para saber de quien se trataba.

**_-¿Ya decidiste?-_**

**_-VETE AL INFIERNO-_**

**_-Me lo imagine, eres terco igual que lo eran tus padres, conste que te di una oportunidad_**-Burlo el hombre.

El ojiazul se sento en la orilla de la cama con un semblante serio y muy molesto-Oye a tu novia le queda bien esa camisa –

Se puso de pie y con rapidez cerro las cortinas,Ada no decía ni hacia nada solo se limitaba a seguir onservando al ojiazul.

**_-Sí, le queda bien_**- Giro para mirarla, ella capto y se puso de pie ahora caminando hacia él.

**_-Estas colmando mi pasiencia- _**

**_-¿Ah si?-_**

**_-Sabes Kennedy, si tu madre no se hubiera resistido a estar conmigo, talvez estaría viva, su cuerpo esbelto y esos hermosos labios hacían irresistible no querer tenerla, dios al decir verdad tu padre tenía buen gusto por las zorras igual que tu-_**

**_-MALDITO SEAS- _**

Aventó el teléfono contra la pared de forma violenta, intentando contener las lagrimas, el dolor que en estos momentos consumía su ser, ese hombre no se había conformado con asesinarla si no que también la había obligado a estar con el, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo repugnaba, golpeo repetidas veces la pared lastimando sus nudillos, la espía se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás sujetando sus brazos, el se calmo al sentir su contacto y apoyo su frente de la pared que hace unos segundos golpeaba frenéticamente.

**_-Esto es lo que quiere,calmate ya –_** Poco a poco sus respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, se giro quedando frente a la espía que tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que sus ojos azules chocaran con los suyos, no puedo resistirse ni un segundo más, la beso con pasión, lujuria y dolor, ella correspondió sujetándolo su cabello inmediatamente a lo que ella hizo eso el la levanto del suelo haciendo que la ojicafe enrollara sus piernas en su torso, camino hasta estamparse contra la otra pared ,siguió besando su cuello, lo que provoco un gemido fino por parte de la pelinegro que se dejaba llevar por el placer que le hacía sentir, ya él la había acostado en la cama y se encontraba encima de ella, sabía que no duraría mucho en esa posición, jamás la espía dejaría que el tomara el control por mucho tiempo, lo giro con astucia e inmediatamente el gruño por la molestia en su brazo que desde hace unos minutos se hacía sentir ,la ojicafe se percato y se sentó en sus piernas con sus manos apoyadas en el abdomen, observo que su brazo empezaba a sangrar de nuevo.

**_-Tenemos que dejarlo para después –_** Sonrió, por lo menos lo había sacado por un momento de ese dolor que reflejaba en su mirada.

**_-Supongo que sí –_** Dijo algo triste

**_-Deberías ir a un Hospital –_** Pidió la ojicafe

**_-Vamos es solo un rasguño –_** Susurro sonriendo

**_-Se que no te gustan, pero si no quieres que se den cuenta, deberías ir…..-_**Sabia que lo que decía era cierto, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar ir .

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que empiezan a seguir

esta historia por su apoyo..Sin ustedes continuarla

no tendría sentido!

De corazón Graciasssss 3


	4. ¿Carla Radames?

CAPITULO 4 ¿CARLA RADAMES?

**_-Ada… ¿Estas molesta?-_** La pelinegro no había soportado que esa perra enfermera coqueteara con leon, le ocurría algo que entendía a la perfección pero que no admitiría _"Celos"._

**_-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_** – Tiro las llaves en el sofá para dirigirse a la habitación confundiendo al rubio con su actitud, apresuro un poco el paso para sujetarla por el brazo.

**_-Ada, espera un momento-_** Instintivamente se giro, chocando con la mirada confundida del ojiazul.

**_-Leon…-_** Un beso la saco de lo que diría.

**_-Callada te ves más bonita-_** Bromeo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelinegro., solo paso un segundo antes de que ella reaccionara, lo empujo levemente para librarse de su agarre.

**_-Eres un idiota-_**

**_-Un idiota que te ama-_** No puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, se acerco y puso una de sus manos en el pecho del agente.

**_-Escucha bien, eres solo mío ok!-_**

Leon sonrió con picardía, ya había entendido el porqué de su enojo al momento que recordaba que la última vez que le pregunto si estaba _"celosa"_ esta lo había golpeado en la entre pierna dejándolo en el sitio y con un dolor de la gran madre, a ella jamás le gustaba aceptarlo, así que esta vez dejo la terquedad para otro momento.

**_-¿Lo soy?-_** Pregunto juguetón, ella se limito a sonreír regalándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

**_-No te pases de baboso-_** Susurro con picardía mientras daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación.

**_-Mujeres!-_** Exclamo con sarcasmo al momento que seguía a la espía a la habitación .

**_-¿Me ayudas?-_** EL rubio no podía levantar bien el brazo para quitarse la camisa, Ada se acerco y lo ayudo, cuándo por fin se la había quitado se encontraba en una posición difícil frente a él, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse al momento que sintió su respiración rosar sus labios era tan reconfortable, tan excitante sentir su calor, león tenía ganas de hacerla suya de nuevo, ganas de explorar como en otras ocasiones su cuerpo esbelto, con la diferencia de que ahora no tendría un límite de tiempo para hacerlo como era en la mayoría de sus encuentros.

Sujeto su cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo para poder sentirla y sin más la beso con pasión de la misma manera ella respondió, el bajo la mano hasta toparse con la abertura de la falda y por allí empezó a acariciarla, haciendo que la ojicafe se estremeciera, por su parte ella enruedo sus manos en su nuca mientras besaba su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordió con deseo de algo mas, león la giro y la pego contra la primera pared que visualizo, ella soltó una pequeña risita que hizo sonreír al rubio, extrañado la observo a la cara.

**_-Deja vü!-_**Explico la espía, recordando lo ocurrido por la mañana, el ojiazul sonrió de nuevo para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Metió su mano un poco mas por su falda hasta llegar a esa zona prohibida que húmeda exigía su tacto y sin más preámbulo empezó a tocarla causando un agarrón fuerte del cabello del apuesto agente, siguió hasta causar un movimiento espontaneo por parte de la pelinegro, un movimiento que le pedía a gritos que se aventurara un poco más, sin importarle el dolor en su brazo la alzo haciendo que como acto seguido ella enrollara sus piernas en su torso, se movió ágilmente entre besos feroces y caricias hasta la cama, allí empezó a quitarle uno por uno los botones de su camisa, hasta deshacerse de ella, la pelinegro se mordió el labio inferíos sensualmente mientras dirigía sus manos a el broche del pantalón del rubio, pero antes de siquiera quitarlo el la detuvo con una media sonrisa.

**_-¿No te estás saltando un paso?-_**

**_-No me jodas-_**

Lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa estampando sus labios con los de él y apretando su agarre, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo ya no tenía la camisa, la ojicafe le dedico una sonrisa triunfante y se acerco a su oído.

**_-Era solo cuestión de tiempo Kennedy-_**

Mordió nuevamente el lóbulo de su oreja, el coloco las dos manos en sus muslos pegándola más a su ahora viril miembro que exigía ser liberado, podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba la pelinegro, no podía negar que eso lo excitaba mas, empezó a lamer sus senos y a tocarla alocadamente, Ada lo detuvo y empezó a besarlo desde el cuello hasta esa parte baja cerca del broche del pantalón, el cual se dispuso a quitar con la boca _"De verdad que era toda una maestra en el arte del sexo"_, no paso mucho tiempo para que el rubio estuviera dentro de ella, entre gemidos finos, caricias y besos salvajes los dos llegaron al estasis y al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo como si hubieran estado sincronizados.

La noche había sido larga y agotadora, la pelinegro yacía en el pecho del agente acariciando su bien formado abdomen, el coloco su mano por detrás de la cabeza para apoyar la misma.

**_-Ada…-_**Llamo el ojiazul casi en susurro mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello a la esbelta mujer en su pecho.

**_-Si-_**

**_-Te amo-_**La espía le dirigió la mirada un poco sonrojada

**_-Ya empezaste…-_** Sonrió de medio lado **_– Yo también te amo guapo-_**

El rubio sonrió al tiempo que le daba un beso tierno en la frente **_– Tengo algo importante que decirte- _**Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del agente.

**_-Escucho-_** El ojiazul le dio un leve toque en el hombro

**_-Necesito que me mires a la cara-_**

Ya estaba resultando algo extraña la actitud del ojiazul, bufo con fastidio mientras alzaba nuevamente la cara y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el acto, el agente acaricio con ternura su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.

**_-Ada… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –_** Los orbes de la espía se ampliaron y su corazón se acelero rápidamente, una sonrisa se empezaba a formar de manera espontanea en su rostro.

**_-¿Esto es enserio?-_** Dijo enmarcando una ceja, el rubio hizo el mismo gesto.

**_-Tú eres la de los jueguecitos...no yo-_**

**_-Vale,vale…-_**

**_-Y entonces…- _**insistió el ojiazul impaciente por lo que fuera a responder la ojicafe.

**_-Ada wong de Kennedy –_** Sonrió de una manera que jamás la había visto en sus 15años de conocerse, mientras pronunciaba su nombre con el apellido Kennedy, al decir verdad solo escucharlo formar parte del nombre de wong lo hacía sentir una pequeña corriente de alegría en su interior.

Se acerco un poco más al rostro del ojiazul haciendo leves movimientos con la cabeza, no podía creer que después de tantos años entre traiciónes, mentiras y secretos el estuviera dispuesto a dar ese paso, le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

**_-Si quiero Kennedy –_**

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo mas el la giro con astucia, encontrándose ahora encima de ella, apoyando un poco el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos que la tenían prisionera, la beso ferozmente a lo que la espía correspondió agarrándolo por la nuca para profundizar más aquel beso, en ese momento el dolor en su brazo no existía, era él y su amada nada mas, no podía describir la felicidad que en ese momento sentía, porfin seria la Sr de Kennedy, su esposa, cuando se vieron obligados a romper el beso por falta de oxigeno el sonido del móvil de la pelinegro los saco de su momento, el rubio se tumbo a un lado con fastidio para que ella pudiera coger el teléfono.

**_-Wong!-_** Contesto con indiferencia

**_-¿Interrumpo algo?-_** reconoció la voz al instante.

**_-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_** Pregunto en voz baja, al momento que se levantaba de la cama para que el rubio no escuchara, enrollo una de las sabanas en su cuerpo para dirigirse al pequeño balcón del departamento, podía sentir la mirada de Leon en todo momento.

**_-Carla Radames..Sigue viva-_**

**_-West,eso es imposible y lo sabes…-_** Le dedico una sonrisa al rubio que sonrio de igual manera sin quitarle la vista.

**_-Checa las imágenes que te estoy enviando-_** Cuando paso la primera imagen pudo verificar que las palabras de su informante eran ciertas, no siguió con las otras imágenes, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

**_-¿Qué hacía en Raccon City?-_**

**_-A eso voy..Pidió información sobre un ex policía que ahora es agente gubernamental, León Scott Kennedy, ese ¿no es amigo tuyo?-_**

Entro nuevamente en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una de sus manos en la frente, el ojiazul se acerco incorporándose un poco, acaricio un poco la espalda de la ojicafe sintiendo lo tensa que se encontraba.

**_-¿Bajo qué nombre pidió la información?-_**

**_-Ja,es raro que lo preguntes Ada wong…-_**

**_-Que maldita!-_** Dijo con brusquedad en su voz olvidándose por completo de su amado.

**_-¿Pasa algo Wong?-_**

La espía bufo molesta omitiendo la pregunta**_- No es nada, infórmame si hay alguna noveda…Por cierto la BSAA y la OIDE ¿están al tanto?-_**

**_-Aun no!...-_**

**_-Mantenlo bajo cuerda-_**

**_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-_**

**_-West.. Cariño, no te quiero recordar gracias a quien trabajas en la agencia-_**

**_-Serás…. Como sea-_**

Sin más la llamada finalizo, león agarro el móvil de la mano de la pelinegro y lo puso en la mesa de noche, para luego empezar a darle besos dulces por los hombros y parte de la espalda.

**_-Estas tensa…Relájate –_** Susurro el rubio, ahora acariciando sus hombros.

La espía giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos azules, en los cuales le encantaba perderse.

**_-¿En qué nos quedamos?-_** Pregunto con una sensual y picara sonrisa.

Empezo a besarla nuevamente al tiempo que la recostaba en la cama, donde empezó a trabajar de nuevo explorando el cuerpo de la que ahora sería su prometida, la beso desde el cuello hasta esa parte sensible que hacia gemir y pronunciar su nombre, al cabo de 1hora estaba tumbado a su lado, tenia uno de sus brazos sirviéndole de apoyo a la cabeza de la espía que había colocado una de sus piernas encima de el mientras lo abrazaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, dándose tiernas caricias hasta quedarse dormidos producto de un día intenso de principio a fin. A él no le interesaba en ese momento nada que no fueran ellos dos, aunque había quedado con la duda de aquella llamada, pero ya tendría tiempo para pregúntale y con un poco de suerte conseguir repuestas.


	5. Incomoda Misión

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama y el personaje Anthonino Drow son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO 5 INCOMODA MISIÓN**

Ya era el día de la bendita misión, solo habían pasado dos días desde que leon se comprometió con ada wong aunque para algunos era una locura para otros solo era el resultado del amor que ese hombre sentía por aquella misteriosa mujer.

Los dos teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo anunciando que era hora de romper el sueño y alistarse para salir a la agencia, la ojicafe busco con la mano desesperada el móvil que atormentaba cada vez mas.

_**-MALDITA SEA, ¡¿DONDE ESTA ESA MIERDA?!-**_ Leon se quedo observándola con una sonrisa burlona y con el teléfono escondido en un costado primero apago el suyo llamando un poco la atención de la pelinegro.

_**-¿Leon?-**_ Dijo de manera seria

_**- ¿Qué? –**_Respondió levantando las manos insinuando que no tenía nada.

_**-¡Dame el teléfono¡-**_

_**-Ja, ven a buscarlo-**_ Reto a la pelinegro, de inmediato arqueo una ceja como respuesta mientras se acercaba con felinos pasos al rubio.

_**-¿Quieres dármelo?-**_ Pregunto extendiéndole la mano, la agarro por el brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y sin más unió sus labios con los de ella, la espía empezó a mover hábilmente las manos hasta quitarle el móvil, una vez lo apago, mordió el labio inferior del rubio haciéndolo gruñir un poco por el recién salvaje mordisco.

_**-Yo soy la de los juegos, que te quede claro –**_ El ojiazul bufo mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

_**-Como digas LINDURA-**_ Dijo de manera burlona y atorrante, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que la llamaran así, en eso Ada lanzo el teléfono y para su suerte cerro a tiempo la puerta, Ada sonrió al escucharlo decir su típica frase "Mujeres", luego se fue a cambiar sin más preámbulo.

Ada no dejaba de observar al ojiazul sin darse cuenta que su compañero hacia lo mismo pero mirándola a ella Nicholai en un momento llego a tomar posesión del cuerpo de wong, pero solo en una noche donde la necesidad pudo más que la razón.

_**-Ada..-**_ Llamo el ruso sacándola de su distracción, en lo que ella se giro para prestarle atención.

_**-Asi, que te vas a casar…-**_ Soltó una leve carcajada el corpulento hombre de pelo blanco grisáceo.

_**-Eh, veo que haces tus tareas –**_ Respondió sin emoción o expresión alguna, típico de ella.

_**-¿Lo amas?-**_

_**-No, tengo por qué contestarte-**_

_**-Vamos wong, no me tomes el pelo-**_ Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, ella lo aparto y dio algunos pasos fuera de su alcance.

_**-Ocúpate de tus asuntos-**_

Nicholai volvió a insistir pero un poco irritado agarrándola con fuerza del brazo obligándola a girar – _**No has contestado mi pregunta- - Suéltame-**_ Dijo casi en susurro intentando no hacer un espectáculo, León por un momento dirigió la mirada a la ojicafe y se percato de que algo andaba raro con el ruso, por la forma en la que la tenia agarrada del brazo, sin más dejo lo que hacía para asegurarse que solo estuviera malinterpretando la actitud del corpulento hombre de rasgos rudos.

_**-Joder Nicholai ¿Por qué tan interesado en saber?, es mi asunto no el tuyo, además no creo que deba recordarte que no somos nada-**_

El ruso al oír eso apretó más su agarre, pues al decir verdad eres cierto, pero como deseaba que no fuese así, intento acercarse más a la esbelta espía pero antes de disponerse a hacerlo una voz que empezaba a incomodarle lo saco de sus acciones.

_**-¿Algún problema?-**_ Pregunto el ojiazul observando como el ruso la soltaba.

_**-No, para nada-**_ Contesto la pelinegro de forma molesta al tiempo que pasaba tropezando el hombro del ruso de forma brusca, León se limito a mirar determinadamente al ruso mientras este se acercaba de pues de hacer un bufido.

_**-Así que por fin conozco al famoso "Agente Kennedy"-**_Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

El ojiazul respondió con un apretón fuerte de mano – _**NicholaiGianovaef**_ _**¿No?-**_

_**-Ese mismo-**_

_**-¿Así que se conocen…?-**_

_**-A ¿Wong?-**_ Sonrió con malisia, irritando al rubio que no entendía porque sonreía.

_**-Si…-**_ Contesto secamente el ojiazul.

_**-Claro, es una de las mejores agentes de la FOS y en algunas ocasiones a sido mi compañera- **_Explico volteando a mirarla con brevedad.

_**-Ya veo-**_

En ese momento llego Anthonino y por detrás agarro con fuerza el hombro que hace unas noches había sido herido por sus títeres, el ojiazul gruño un poco y apretó los dientes mientras con un gesto con la mano se lo quito, esos dos hombres no se soportaban no tenía la menor duda de eso, no necesitaba ser un experto para darse cuenta de ello.

_**-Hola ken ¿Qué tal? – **_Hablo con un tono irritante y burlón al momento que sonreía al verlo agarra un poco su hombro.

_**-¿Pasa Algo?-**_ Pregunto anthonino de forma sarcástica ya que el sabia la respuesta, en ese momento Ada se acerco a un lado de su prometido observando con ira a anthonino ya que sabía lo que el muy cabron le había dicho al ojiazul, se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja.

_**-Miren si aquí está el viejito, deberías quedarte-**_ Sonrió con burla.

Si algo le molestaba anthonino era que lo llamaran viejo y mucho más que lo hiciera una mujer de ese calibre se sentía humillado y tarde o temprano la haría pagar por su comentario.

_**-¿Quieres ver que tan viejo soy?-**_Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua de forma obscena por sus labios y se agarraba con brevedad y machismo su miembro, lo que saco nuevamente al rubio de sus casillas, cuando intento hacer algún movimiento Ada lo detuvo estirando el brazo para obstruirle el paso.

_**-JA, no me interesa ver que tan idiota puedes llegar a ser, ah se me olvidaba eres un completo idiota-**_

Anthonino había quedado sin palabras de verdad era una zorra jodida hasta la madre, se dirigieron la mirada por un momento hasta que la pelinegro rompió el contacto visual y agarro a Leon de la mano indicándole que la siguiera.

Una vez todos en el punto de salida preparaban sus armas y su equipo asegurándose de llevar lo necesario, León le dirigía la mirada de ves en cuando a la pelinegro que andaba de risa en risa con quel ruso de acento insoportable.

_**-¡Kennedy¡ -**_ Llamo el mayor de los redfield captando la atención del ojiazul.

_**-¿Si?-**_

_**-Concéntrate desde ya.. ¿Quieres?-**_

_**-Estoy concentrado-**_

_**-Sí que lo estas… pero no en precisamente en la misión-**_

_**-Vamos, no empieces-**_ Enese momento como cosa rara anthonino hizo acto de presencia entre los dos agentes charlando _**- Ken, deja de mirarle el culo, todos sabemos que es una zorra-**_ Dijo causando que el ojiazul se molestara más de lo normal.

_**-¡MALDITA SEA NO ME DIGAS KEN Y EN LO QUE VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A ELLA DE ESA FORMA TE PARTO LA CARA¡- **_

_**-¡BASTA!-**_ Chris sabía que si dejaba que continuaran las cosas se pondrían feas antes de la misión, ya de por si el ambiente era tenso.

Se reunieron por lo que sería la última vez antes de concentrarse en la misión por completo, antes de separarse en equipos como antes había sido acordado.

_**-Cuando encuentren los documentos inmediatamente hacer contacto ¿Entendido?-**_

**-Eso ya está bastante claro ¿Podemos empezar?-** Resoplo la ojicafe levantando una ceja.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se separaron pero antes de que todos tomaran distintos rumbos la pelinegro tomo la mano de Leon y la apretó sonriendo de medio lado mientras a la distancia Nicholai observaba.

_**-Ten cuidado…No intentes nada estúpido**_-

El ojiazul sonrió y con la mano libre acaricio el costado de la mejilla de su prometida, de verdad esa mujer se había enamorado de aquel idiota, pero el se aseguraría de que fuera cierto y no todo un teatro, esos que perfectamente la espía sabia montar a las mil maravillas.

_**-Se cuidarme-**_

_**-¡Chicos¡-**_ Llamo Redfield

Los dos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y se separaron, ahora metidos de lleno en la operación, Ada estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Nicholai pudo percatarse de lo distraída que estaba la espía, aun no comprendía como Carla Radames seguía con vida y lo peor que carajo se traía entre manos, porque quería información de leon, era algo que realmente la tenia cabezona, su informante no había vuelto a hacer contacto, lo que la estresaba aun mas.

_**-¿Ada?-**_ La pelinegro no parecía prestarle atención, se acerco más y la tomo del brazo.

_**-¡Ada¡-**_ Con rapidez al sentir el contacto se lo sacudió.

_**-Puedes dejar de hacer eso joder-**_

_**-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?-**_

_**-¿Distraída?...- **_Cuestiono la pelinegro mientras hacia un bufido

_**-Vamos Ada… sabes que puedes decírmelo–**_ Le indico el ruso

_**-Y tu sabes perfectamente que no lo har….-**_

Antes de tan siquiera terminar lo que iba a decir Nicholai agarro sus rostro y la beso posesivamente, Ada al contacto intento forcejear para romper el beso, pero aun así el no cedía, hacia que opto por la patada en la entre pierna que sabia no fallaría, en lo que el hombre sintió el fuerte golpe quedo de rodillas en el suelo gruñendo por el dolor, la espía se acerco y con la mano subió su rostro con un contacto en la barbilla.

_**-Ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo-**_ Dijo con una voz fría y molesta, soltando bruscamente la barbilla de su compañero.

Iban caminando sigilosamente dentro de las instalaciones, evitando lo mas que podían no llamar la atención, en todo caso de que hubiera alguien, la cosa era que ni un alma se había topado con ellos, lo que era extraño.

_**-Shhh- **_Musito Drow mientras con la cabeza les indicaba la dirección para que observaran, con astucia se pusieron a cubierto al percatarse de los individuos, ya que los conocían.

_**-¿Esa no es tu noviecita Ken?-**_ Drow era demasiado atorrante, a veces leon se preguntaba como carajos no lo había matado en todo en el recorrido hasta allí, el rubio hizo caso omiso a lo que este había preguntado.

_**-¿!CARLA?¡ -**_ Exclamo confundido el castaño mientras leon se agarraba la nuca en señal de incomodidada,no tanto por ver a carla sino por el fornido sujeto que la acompañaba "_Jack Krauser"_ era imposible que estuviera vivo, aunque con todo lo que ha visto y vivido no le parecía tan extraño.

_**-Después de todo…tendremos complicaciones-**_ Indico el ojiazul mirando a chris,Drow solo los observaba sin entender nada.

_**-Me pueden explicar ¿Quién es carla?-**_

_**-Mientras menos sepas, mejor-**_ Respondió redfield mientras agarraba la radio para comunicarse, al contacto.

_**-Chicos tenemos compañía-**_ Hablo chris al otro lado de la radio.

_**-Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo –**_ Contesto Ada sin emoción alguna.

_**-Tómatelo enserio wong, nosotros nos encargaremos, busquen esos archivos rápido-**_ La verdad era que no quería entrar en detalles y mucho menos desviarse de su objetivo, aunque ver a carla, a esa perra que se había encargado tiempo atrás de matar a su equipo aun "_Con vida",_ devolvía su ira de manera garrafal, al cortar la comunicación leon se acerco eh intento tratar de ubicar al redfield en la misión nuevamente.

_**-Chris.. Que no se te olvide nuestro objetivo… ya tendrás tiempo de… -**_ Intento decir el ojiazul.

_**-¡JODER¡-**_ Interrumpió el castaño muy enojado al tiempo que golpeaba la pared impulsivamente lleno de ira.

Pero no hubo tiempo de hablar más de nuevo, de accionar, de reaccionar, una granada rodo y se detuvo justo en la esquina de la pared que los cubría en cuestión de segundos estaban volando por los aires producto de la explosión, podían agradecer un poco que lograron correr algunos pasos lejos, el impacto en el suelo fue brusco y doloroso, león grito al caer sobre el hombro que noches atrás le fue herido y aun sanaba.

_**-¡ ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?¡ - **_Exclamo la pelinegro al escuchar el estallido, lo primero que pensó fue en Leon y en la puta computadora que no terminaba de cargar los archivos, Nicholai se quedo en silencio al momento que Ada cogió la radio en intento hacer contacto con los chicos pero nada, en eso se escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, para su suerte la computadora indicaba "_CARGA COMPLETADA",_ Ada saco rápidamente la memoria y Gianovaef la tomo con rapidez, metiéndola tras una puerta cuyo espacio era interior era minúsculo, los dos se encontraban pegados y a escasos metros, sin poder cambiar de posición, era incomodo, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido antes entre ellos dos.

_**-Ada…-**_ Musito el de ojiverde sujetando la barbilla de la ojicafe.

_**-Nicholai… n..o e..s momento –**_ Dijo casi entrecortadamente la espía al sentir como el ruso la agarraba por la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo..

_**-Eres terriblemente irresistible –**_Le dijo en susurro casi sumiso en su oído, haciendo que la ojicafe se estremeciera, la verdad que el muy bastardo la conocía a la perfección conocía sus fortalezas y sus debilidades conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, intento besarla y en un movimiento rápido ella coloco su dedo índice en la boca pálida del Nicholai indicándole que callara al escuchar como los pasos sonaban demasiado cerca automáticamente se quedaron en silencio.

_-Krauser puedes moverte….No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-_ Se escucho como el hombre gruño enojado, Ada se quedo en shock al reconocer los autores, Carla Radames se encontraba allí, con Krauser realmente tenía que ser una broma pero de mal gusto, comenzando por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba con Gianovaef.

_**-¿Todos bien?-**_ Pregunto el redfield mientras se sacudía la tierra producto de los escombros, El ojiazul jadeaba un poco por el dolor en su hombro mientras sujetaba el mismo, el capitán al mando se percato de la sangre bajo el brazo de Kennedy.

_**-Leo…-**_ Intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por un Leon algo fastidiado.

_**-Estoy bien, no es nada –**_ Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Anthonino aturdido se incorporaba ladeando la cabeza mientras se sacudía el polvillo de su ropa – _**Y se supone que no habría complicaciones – **_Reclamo algo molesto.

Una vez todos de pie revisaron sus armas al tiempo que chris intentaba hacer contacto con la espia, pero el impacto había dañado el equipo de comunicación.

_**-¡MALDICION! – **_

Drow se acerco a Kennedy que lo miraba fríamente – _**Ken, solo desaparece –**_ Insistió agarrando su arma con malicia.

_**-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?-**_ Se agarro un poco más el hombro al momento que hacia una mueca a sentir una puntada fuerte en la herida.

_**-Lo harás…. –**_ Susurro con una sonrisa dando la vuelta en dirección al capitán redfield.

_**-Ya podemos salir… ¿Sabes?-**_ intento empujarlo fuera y el ruso la pego contra la pequeña pared nuevamente.

_**- Si, pero no me interesa salir –**_ De verdad que era un puto fastidio, lo empujo esta vez con más fuerza de lo normal y abrió la puerta.

_**- Que te quede claro, estoy comprometida-**_ Dijo mientras caminaba con paso un poco lentos alejándose del insistente ojiverde.

_**-Por un Demonio Mujer – **_

En su recorrido hasta el punto de extracción ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Ada estaba molesta eh irritada, las confusiones de Nocholai la estaban sacando de quicio y no tanto por su confusión si no por el hecho de que aun sentía algo por el peligrisaseo, por el hecho de que aun le atraía, pero si algo era cierto, era que estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel policía ya no tan novato que le había robado el corazón, el ruso no tardo en romper un poco la tensión.

_**-Vamos Ada ¿Sigues molesta?-**_

La pelinegro ladeo la cabeza aun en movimiento – _**Estas mejor callado –**_ Le indico en tono serio.

Escucharon algunas voces que cada vez se escuchaban más cercanas, desenfundaron sus armas mientras se resguardaban tras una pared, no tardaron mucho en reconocer los propietarios del sonido.

_**-¡CALLATE YA¡ -**_ Exclamo el rubio irritado por las continuas insinuaciones del hombre de pelo blanco.

-_**Sí no te gusta.. Habla con tus superiores –**_ Dijo en tono burlón Drow, haciendo molestar a un mas al ojiazul.

_**-¡HIJO DE PUTA! –**_ Vocifero el rubio

_**-¡YA! –**_ Pidió el castaño de la BSAA ya atormentado con las continuas discusiones de estos dos definitivamente no podían convivir juntos en el mismo ambiente, cuando iban pasando la pared donde se encontraban ocultos el ruso y la espía esta coloco el cañón de su arma junto en la cien de anthonino con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

_**- Deberías prestar más atención a tus asuntos y dejar de alardear cual crio – **_Los orbes de drow se ampliaron al sentir el frio hierro fundirse en su cien mientras Nicholai reía burlándose del pobre con el rostro ahora pálido, Leon intento reírse pero de nuevo una puntada en el hombro lo obligo a pribarse, hizo una mueca mientras se sujetaba el área afectada.

_**-Eso no pinta bien –**_ Indico preocupado el capitán redfield observando el rostro del agente americano, Ada bajo su arma al tiempo que con la misma sonrisa con la que intercepto a anthonino hablo.

_**- Estaban de fiesta y no me invitaron –**_

_**-Digamos que no fue una fiesta Lindura -**_ En lo que drow dijo "_Lindura"_ Ada se acerco con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, claro si las miradas mataran.

_**-Mira CARIÑO si no estuviéramos de misión te rompería los Huevos, no me llames "Lindura"- **__Reclamo molesta._

_**-¿Conseguiste los documentos?-**_ Cambio rápidamente el ambiente el castaño.

Saco el chip de su bolsillo moviéndolo con la mano de un lado a otro – _**Siempre consigo lo que quiero – **_Dijo guiñándole.

Ni Ada ni Chris mencionaron nada referente a Carla Radames y Krauser, simplemente se lo guardaron ya que ninguno de los dos hablaría de ese tema con Drow en el camino aunque ya con la mirada se habían dicho bastante, Ella se encontraba sentada justo al lado de su prometido que se encontraba recostado al frio metal de la aeronave aun sosteniendo su hombro, puso su mano en la pierna del ojiazul haciendo que este la mirara.

_**-No puedes evitar hacerte daño**_- Dijo frotando un poco la mano en su pierna.

_**-Parte de la rutina –**_ Respondió sonriendo al tiempo que le dedicaba un tierno beso en la frente.

_**-Ya te pusiste cursi-**_ Índico o enmarcando una ceja la ojicafe.

* * *

**Hey regrese =)...Si ya se tarde mucho en subir el Capi pero el caso es que.. Ta,ta,ta, tannnnnn aquí esta y pronto el Capitulo 6 Gracias a Lirionegro ..**

**Muchas gracias por sus review =D y por su continuo apoyo...**

**Lirionegro: Lo prometido es deuda! ;)**

**AdaAdaHetfield : Ves ves,no me dio tan ta pereza pasarlo..Bueno sin un poquitito! XD**


	6. Perdición

**Los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM, excepto los padres del agente kennedy,Anthonino y la trama...**

**De antemano quiero agradecer a Lirionegro por su colaboración en este CAPITULO =)**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 PERDICIÓN

Ada no podía creer que de verdad estuviera preparándose para una boda, para su boda con el agente Kennedy, la verdad jamás le paso por la mente que se casaría con él, simplemente era algo complicado tan siquiera pensarlo, pero el caso era que se encontraba desde hace un mes en los preparativos con la ayuda de Helena, que se había vuelto cercana a la ojicafe, a decir verdad apartando a Jill Valentine le caía bien.

Hace dos meses que estaban fuera de servicio, dos meses en los cuales había convivido como pareja, en los cuales se habían conocido aun mas como amantes, como futuros marido y mujer, desde hace unas semanas la pelinegro se había estado sintiendo un poco indispuesta, mareos iban y venían sin contar las continuas nauseas, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, la verdad prefería creer que era la comida que no le estaba cayendo bien, antes de pensar en otra cosa, en la verdadera razón de sus síntomas, estaba en estado, pero no se lo diría a Leon, por lo menos no aun ,ni ella misma estaba preparada para formar una familia, solo se imagino una vida con Kennedy nada más y ahora, estaba embarazada.

El ojiazul había llegado del supermercado, se sentía extraño haciendo mercado aun con dos meses no se acostumbraba a la vida en pareja, la verdad que sus antiguas relaciones jamás funcionaron puesto a que no sabía cómo convivir con otra persona que no fuera él, pero con Ada era distinto, algo lo obligaba, lo motivaba cada vez más a rendirse a sus pies, a querer una vida compartida a querer casarse y prometerle amor eterno así como siempre lo hizo pero ahora en el altar, con su apellido, con un anillo que en si la hacía ser de su propiedad, lo que siempre fue y nunca dejaría de ser, al dejar las bolsas en la cocina sintió como alguien acariciaba su espalda mientras en su odio procedía a hablar.

_**-Tardaste mucho-**_ Se giro quedando de frente a la susodicha que lo miraba con ternura.

_**-¿Me extrañabas? –**_ Pregunto el rubio con una media sonrisa al tiempo que la sujetaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

_**-En tus sueños Guapo-**_ Contesto juguetona, Le dio un beso breve en los labios y se separo de el ahora dirigiéndose a la nevera.

_**-Ada llamaron hoy de la FOS-**_

_**-¿Por qué no me llamaron al móvil?-**_

_**-Pues ni puta idea…Tampoco me tome la molestia de preguntar –**_ Dijo indiferente sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

_**-¿Y?-**_

_**-Hoy a las 6pm debes ir a presentarte, al parecer tienes trabajo-**_

_**-Ummm, bueno tenemos hasta las 6-**_ Leon se quedo en el sitio un momento observándole el trasero, la verdad que desde que Vivian juntos era difícil no hacerlo o por lo menos era difícil no querer hacerla suya todo el tiempo, los dos eran unos amantes del Sexo, del placer y vaya que se daban placer, en ese momento Ada se volteo, de inmediato el ojiazul se sonrojo, con rapidez observo en otra dirección pero esta ya había captado.

_**-No puedes ser más obvio..- **_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Olvídalo-**_

Ya tenían un tiempo en el sofá viendo la Tv, aunque realmente eso era lo que menos hacían, cuando dejaron un momento los besos juguetones, el rubio se separo un con agilidad y se incorporo en el sofá confundiendo con su acción a la pelinegro, En ese momento se acordó que ella no había contestado algunas cosas con referencia al ruso que continuamente parecía acosarla, pero a veces le resultaba tan extraño que ella no dijera o hiciera algo al respecto por lo menos a su parecer.

_**-¿Y ahora que Kennedy?-**_

_**-Anoche no respondiste a mi pregunta **_– Ella bufo incorporándose también.

_**-Por dios, no vamos a comenzar-**_

_**-Fue solo una pregunta-**_

_**-Preguntaste muchas cosas-**_

_**-No te hagas, ¿Qué tiene ese ruso contigo?-**_

_**-Kennedy esta ¿Celoso? –**_ Insinuó sonriendo victoriosa.

_**-¿Debería estarlo?- **_Resoplo acercándose a ella.

_**-Por dios leon… Nos vamos a casar ¿Eso no debería responder tu pregunta?-**_

_**-Ada..-**_

_**-Entre él y yo no hay nada ni lo hubo nunca- **_Mintió, pero no podía decirle que se había acostado con él y tampoco que aun se sentía atraída por aquel hombre de cabello grisáceo, que aun sentía algo, eso de verdad que lo cabrearía mucho, lo lastimaría de forma inevitable, ella prefería olvidarse de todo aquello que alguna vez tubo con el ruso.

_**-¿Te creo?-**_

_**-¿Qué insinúas?-**_ Enmarco una ceja al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos ya de pie.

_**-Nada…. Creo que ya deberías irte –**_ Dijo al tiempo que observaba su reloj el cual daba las 4:30pm.

Ella sabía a la perfección lo que insinuaba pero decírselo no era una de las mejores opciones, leon no era un idiota y eso lo tenía muy claro en cualquier momento se enteraría pero no ahora.

Al terminar la reunión salió rápidamente de la sala de conferencia y más atrás Gianovaef .

_**-Ada,Solo quiero hablar vale… -**_

La ojicafe hizo caso omiso hasta llegar al ascensor, apretó en el tablero llamando al mismo a su piso, en eso Nicholai se paro justo a su lado mientras la miraba de refilón.

_**-Tenemos que hablar-**_

_**-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-**_

_**-¿Me vas a decir que ese beso no significo nada?-**_

_**-Mira como me importa-**_ Dijo al tiempo que llego el ascensor y se metió en el y Gianovaef de igual manera, no se daría por vencido tan rápido, el tenia que tenerla poseerla nuevamente, tenía que creer que de verdad ella no sentía nada por el, esa mujer lo volvía loco incluso antes de conocerla ya estaba loco por ella aunque las cursilerías no iban con el, con ella a veces le salían de manera tan natural que hacía que se maldijera, Cuando el ascensor empezó a descender se quedo trabado en uno de los pisos.

_**-!Excelente¡-**_ Exclamo la pelinegro golpeando el tablero del ascensor ..

_**-No es tan malo... -**_ Indico el ruso con una ladina sonrisa...

_**-No te pongas creativo -**_ Pidió la ojicafe al momento que la luz se corto..

_**-Vaya que se pone mejor -**_ Exclamo triunfante su compañero mientras se acercaba a la morena..

_**-Nada se pone mejor -**_ dijo colocando su mano en el firme pecho del ruso, marcando una distancia.

_**- ¿Que? anda, no me digas que ahora no quieres que pase nada -**_ Aún en la oscuridad ella pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, al momento que sentía en su mejilla una brusca caricia... típica de él, torpe.

_**-Voy a casarme con Leon**_-

_**- ¿Y?, no soy celoso, sí, claro que me gustaría tener exclusividad pero se hace lo que se puede**_ - sonrió sarcástico mientras ignoraba la distancia que la espía había marcado..

Ada resopló molesta y se maldijo por haber cedido alguna vez ante ese jodido ruso, la verdad era que había sido un buen polvo, él tenía sus buenas técnicas en la cama que le habían arrancado más de un grito de placer y más de un dulce orgasmo con sabor a trampa y despecho.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, Leon había entrado definitivamente en su vida y no permitiría que Nicholai lo arruine.

_**- No volverá a pasar nada entre nosotros, sólo trabajo -**_ dijo fría para sorprenderse levemente por la respiración del ruso sobre su cuello, la estaba olfateando, siempre lo hacia... decía que ella tenía _"el perfume de la sensualidad"_ impregnado en su piel, que lo irradiaba de sus poros... que era una invitación a poseerla.

Gianovaef aspiró su dulce aroma, aroma a peligro... a perfume, a muerte, a sexo, a pólvora, ningún aroma lo excitaba tanto como el de ella. En cierta forma no podía creer cómo era que una mujer como ella se hubiera fijado en un debilucho como Kennedy, seguramente lo que necesitaba para cambiar de opinión era un verdadero hombre y gracias al infierno que él estaba allí, listo para darle lo que necesitaba.  
_**- ¿Estás segura?**_ - dijo en un susurro casi gutural en su cuello, haciendo que la piel de la morena se estremeciera; él sabía lo que le gustaba, la había oído gritar, gemir y pedir por más, por él _(aún cuando nunca mencionaba su nombre)._

_**-Si -**_ respondió intentando mantener la firmeza de su voz, ese maldito sabía bien lo que hacía.

_**-Entonces detenme –**_

Volvió a decir antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus labios, su beso era feroz, violento, dominante... las manos del ruso exploraban el cuerpo que ya conocían tocando los puntos que sabía, eran sus favoritos. El trazado de su recorrido culminó con la visita a su entrepierna, Nicholai sonrió triunfante_**.**_

_**- Ves ni siquiera te he tocado apropiadamente y ya estás mojada ¿no vas a detenerme?-**_

Ada se maldijo una y otra vez, rogó al cielo por qué un rayo cayera y la partiera al medio, se maldijo por hacerle daño a Leon y por disfrutarlo, maldijo su cuerpo y maldijo a Gianovaef, maldijo su pasado y sus decisiones. Gruñó como respuesta, no tenía palabras.

Sólo un dedo se deslizó en ella... quería hacerla rogar por él... se conocían muy bien, era una pelea de orgullo que ambos sabían cómo terminaría. La espía apretó los dientes impidiendo que cualquier sonido se escapara de sus labios. Nicholai tiró levemente de su cabello y aumentó el ritmo de las improvisadas embestidas.

_**-Parece que necesitas a un hombre**_ - susurró en su oído.

_**-Vete a la mierda-**_

_**-Déjame que te ayude con este pequeño problemita que tienes aquí, Ada -**_ dijo con su fuerte acento antes de pasar la punta de su lengua por el cuello de la mujer y ponerse de rodillas frente a ella... no lo admitía, pero de alguna forma u otra él siempre había estado así... de lo contrario, le importaría una mierda que se case con Kennedy.

Subió aquella sugestiva falda que siempre dejaba a la imaginación, separó sus piernas y terminó de correr a un lado la prenda interior, una vez más estaba frente a su manjar personal... el suave aroma a femineidad y piel inundó sus fosas nasales recordándole cuánto la había extrañado; tomó sus glúteos, obligándole a poner un ángulo en sus caderas... ella no se opuso y él se sumergió en la espía.

El momento estaba cerca, Nicholai se sentía enloquecer con cada uno de los gemidos culpables que conseguía arrancar de sus labios, sin duda tenían un mejor sabor que antes, lo excitaban más, mucho más; la presión de su hombría resultaba dolorosa, clamaba a gritos por hundirse en esa hembra frente a él. Gianovaef se puso de pie y plantó un nuevo beso en los labios de la espía haciéndole probar los restos de su propia excitación, con una mano sacó su protuberante virilidad, levantó una de las piernas de la morena y entró en ella.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus rojos labios, el ardor y la dureza la inundaron, la llenaron, sin duda, Nicholai era uno de los mejores, eso era innegable; el platinado utilizaba toda la estamina de su cuerpo, su penetración era rápida, violenta, dominante, y en un momento Ada ya no podía los sonidos que salían de ella, lo disfrutaba y se carcomía por dentro por ello, cada vez que el ruso entraba y salía de su cuerpo una oleada de placer la recorría seguida de otra de culpa.

El familiar calor del orgasmo se apoderaba de ella, el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas la respiración se aceleraba y él lo sabía, apuro sus movimientos. Ada clavo sus uñas en el mientras intentaba esconder su grito en el hombro del ruso

_**-Vamos uno-**_ Dijo con sorna al saber que ella había llegado

**-Cállate y sigue- **_respondió casi automáticamente. El ruso sonrió satisfecho mientras_ continuaba su trabajo a un ritmo estable y fuerte.

No supo sí fue el hecho que ella aún fuera suya estando comprometida con otro o que de cierta forma ambos aún cedieran al otro cómo una especie de droga enfermiza, pero él estaba a punto de venirse y sabía muy bien donde lo haría... Unos movimientos más y el ruso esparcieron su semilla dentro de la mercenaria con una enorme y altanera sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

_**-Entonces ¿sigues sintiendo algo por mí? –**_ Dijo entre jadeos el ruso

_**-No confundas las cosas, estoy embarazada-**_ Soltó sin previo aviso y sin anestesia, dejando a Gianovaef sin aliento, en lo que se separaron ella arreglo un poco su ropa acto seguido el ojiverde hizo lo mismo sin decir ni una palabra, aun la luz no regresaba.


	7. ¿EMBARAZADA?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad...**

**Por fin! Actualizo.. La verdad mi mente últimamente no ah querido ayudar mucho por ello mis ideas son prácticamente nulas o terminan en horribles bloqueos,pero aquí estaaaaa!**

**Este Capi va dedicado a dos grandes amigas(Muy fastidiosas por cierto XD) AdaHetfield6/Lirionegro1,Gracias por su incondicional apoyo... -(*3*)-**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 ****¿EMBARAZADA?**

Paso media hora y al parecer todo seguiría igual ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabras, a Nicholai le había quedado bien claro que la pelinegro de verdad no estaba jugando con el ojiazul y simplemente Ada no tenía nada que decir… Al par de unos minutos la luz regreso.

**_-Ya era hora –_** Exclamo la ojicafe marcando nuevamente el tablero.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa Leon se encontraba caminando directo hacia ella con una cara un poco molesta, la verdad verla salir de ese ascensor con ese tipo y nada mas lo irritaba, en si lo cabreaba verla con ese hombre de cabello grisáceo.

**_-Deja la escenita, que no te queda-_** objeto algo molesta apartando al ojiazul de su camino con el brazo, lo que hizo que se confundiera, bufo al tiempo que nicholai se le acercaba con una ladina sonrisa.

**_-Ella necesita un hombre Novato –_** Dijo al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, Ada ya estaba saliendo de las instalaciones cuando un alboroto tras ella capto su atención, al percatarse de lo que ocurría enmarco una ceja al tiempo que con un caminar que denotaba molestia se dirigía a los dos hombres que se encontraban golpeándose.

Intentar separarlos era casi imposible estaban como segados por alguna clase de demonio, pero ni el mismo demonio podría con una Ada un algo…Muy molesta.

**_-¡GIANOVAEF!, ¿Qué MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?-_**

Nicholai tenía su arma apuntándole en la frente al rubio, dejándolo sin oportunidad de nada, en lo que el peligrisaceo se distrajo un poco con el llamado de la mujer de rojo, el ojiazul aprovecho para sacarle el arma y darle un fuerte codazo en la nariz, Ada por su parte cogió el arma en el suelo y le disparo al ojiazul en el brazo sin hacerle mucho daño, solo haciendo que la bala rosara el mismo.

**_-¿!TE VOLVISTE LOCA!? –_** Exclamo el rubio con histeria, al tiempo que se levantaba, de igual manera hizo el ruso agarrándose la nariz.

**_-La próxima vez que dispare no fallare, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kennedy?-_**

Todos observaban la escena entre conmocionados y confundidos, sin atreverse a interrumpir, la cara de la esbelta mujer hablaba por sí sola, cualquiera que intentara meterse o hacer algo al respecto terminaría bien mal, Helena quería reírse, pero sabía que hacerlo seria, cavar su tumba, por lo menos con Ada cerca, eso era lo más seguro..Pero tenía que interrumpir o los grandes chivos no se tomarían las cosas tan a la ligera como "Unos simples ataques de Celos",así que trago fuerte y se acerco.

**_- Aun están es las instalaciones y no creo tener que recordarles el reglamento interno..-_**

Ada fulmino a la castaña con la mirada, _"Perfecto Harper,Cabreala aun mas...morirás de la forma más marica y absurda del mundo",_ Helena intentaba no reírse y mantener el semblante serio pero en lo que se fuera la pelinegro o estuviera solo el rubio se tiraría en el suelo a reir.. Kennedy con una mega cuaima en ataques severos de molestia.

**_-De todos modos creo que los niños ya no quieren jugar-_** Acto seguido desarmo el arma y luego dejo caer el esqueleto mirando a los dos hombres de manera asesina, sobre todo al ojiverde, después de lo del ascensor lo quería matar… Sin más se abrió paso de nuevo hacia la salida, no supo en ese momento que ocurrió, pero su cuerpo intento traicionarla "Mareos" como los empezaba a odiar se apoyo de la pared al tiempo que Leon se acercaba y la observaba con rareza.

**_-¿Estás Bien?-_**

**_-Perfectamente-_** Exclamo con frialda.

Kennedy sabia que algo andaba muy extraño en la ojicafe desde hace unos días, pero como cosa rara ella no le diría nada, así que tendría que averiguarlo… Omitiendo la respuesta de Ada se acerco por detrás y la sujeto justo cuando su cuerpo la traiciono, al sentir el contacto del ojiazul se desvaneció.

**_-¡Ada!—_** La movió un poco intentando que reaccionara pero nada.

**_-¡ Mierda,Mierda!-_** En ese momento leon no sabía qué coño hacer, estaba asustado..La tenia nuevamente como en raccon city, como en china..Pero esta vez algo cambiaba.. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le sucedía.

Nicholai se había quedado en el sitio observando la imagen de aquel hombre, la expresión en su rostro…De verdad la amaba y mucho más de lo que el mismo podría hacerlo… Ese hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos seria padre, tendría un hijo con la mujer que una vez fue suya, con la que tantas veces añoro algo más que una noche de pasión y lujuria.

**-Tengo que llevarla a al hospital- **Dijo con un tono un poco alterado el rubio mientras se levantaba cargándola en peso.

**_-¿Dónde está?-_** Pregunto nicholai confundiendo al ojiazul.

**_- Ah?-_**

**_-¡Tu coche ¡ ¡¿Dónde está?!-_** Para la mala suerte del rubio ese día, había dejado su coche en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera responder Helena interrumpió **_– El no vino en su coche-_**

**_-Entonces nos vamos en el mío-_** Dicho eso, Leon se limito a seguirlo hasta el coche sin pronunciar ni una sola palabras, en ese momento solo importaba ella y nada más.

**_-¿! QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE!?-_** Pregunto furico el rubio al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la camisa y movía con brusquedad..

**_-¿PORQUE NO SE LO PREGUNTAS A ELLA?-_** Objeto el peligrisaceo con una sonrisa recordando lo sucedido en el ascensor…

En ese instante en el que definitivamente Leon lo mataría la enfermera llamo la atención del rubio**_- Agente Kennedy- _**Inmediatamente soltó el agarre, no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón **_–Esto no a terminado- _**

**_-¿ Que tiene?- _**La doctora sonrió con la pregunta, lo que tenia aquella hermosa mujer no era precisamente algo malo..

**_-Felicidades Agente Kennedy va ser padre-_** En ese instante su corazón se acelero al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza, ya no importaba un carajo Nicholai, Ada estaba esperando un hijo, su hijo y eso lo hacia el hombre más feliz del planeta, por fin tendría la familia con la que siempre soñó, con la mujer, la única mujer que realmente ha amado con locura, su prometida, Ada wong.

**_-¡Oh dios mio! – _**Exclamo el agente entre pequeñas carcajadas de enorme Felicidad, la doctora le sonrió.

**_-Ya esta despierta, pidió verlo-_** Indico, de inmediato leon se fue detrás de la dama que minutos antes le daba tan hermosa noticia, al llegar Ada sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que con la mano le indicaba a la doctora que podía retirarse, a lo que se fue su rostro nuevamente se encontraba como momentos antes de desmayarse **_"Cara de pocos amigos"._**

**_-Vaya alguien sigue molesta-_**

**_-Cállate de una Maldita ves-_**

**_-¿Desde cuándo estas en estado?- _**Pregunto sin rodeos el ojiazul con un semblante serio.

**_-¿Es relevante?-_**

**_-No me respondas con otra pregunta-_**

**_-No quieras dártela de mucho-_**

**_-Maldición Ada- En ese moment_**

****Apareció Gianovaef, siempre tan importuno..La ojicafe lo observo, león desvió la mirada un poco lo vio y luego a ella, por su cabeza paso lo que a cualquier hombre con tres dedos de frente le pasaría, tal vez ese hijo no era de el.

**_-Oh..No me digas… ¿El es el padre? –_** Nicholai sonrio al escuchar la pregunta.

**_- ¿Si lo fuera qué? –_** Dijo sin más, aunque sabía perfectamente que el padre, era ese único hombre del cual se enamoro perdidamente Leon Scott Kennedy, pero no sedería tan fácil a decirle "Si tu eres el padre de este hijo que llevo en mi vientre"..Realmente esa no era Ada wong,no respondería así ni en sus mejores pesadillas.

**_- Fabuloso..-_** Sin mas abandono la habitación furico dándole la oportunidad al ojiverde de entrar.

**_- Tienes un prometido muy malhumorado-_**

**_-Si… pero ya se le pasara, ¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí?-_**

**_- No tengo porque decirte, estoy donde se me pega la gana-_**

**_- BIEN ¿QUE QUIERES?-_**

**_- La verdad… -_**

**_- ¿Qué?-_**

**_-¿ Lo amas?, ¿Tendrás ese hijo?-_**

**_- ¿A que quieres llegar con eso?..._** Entiende de una vez.. Tu simplemente fuiste y seguirás siendo solo una noche.

**_- ¿Si?.. Porque no te creo-_**

**_-Porque no te da la gana, y si no me crees..Bien que no me importa en realidad –_** La pelinegro dejo escapar una carcajada.

En eso el peligrisaceo se acerco y sin más la beso, Ada no sabía si golpearlo, o dejar que siguiera con su no tan mal beso, no podía negar que sus besos eran irresistibles, pero tampoco que no correspondía a dicha muestra de amor, lo aparto con fuerza al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la mejilla.

**_-EL HECHO DE QUE ESTE EN UN HOSPITAL POR UN MALDITO DESMAYO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDES VENIR A INTENTAR CREER QUE DE VERDAD TE AMO O ME IMPORTAS, ES MAS…..YA VETE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS CONFUCIONES.-_** La verdad esta situación ya la estaba colmando.


	8. Una vista al pasado Kennedy Part 1

**CAPITULO 8 ** UNA VISTA AL PASADO KENNEDY

Ya eran pasadas las 10pm en la casa Kennedy y como siempre el joven Scott solo.. Max Scott Kennedy era un hombre muy ocupado al igual que su esposa Kat Stef Kennedy Mattie, encontrarlos un día de semana por su hogar a horas razonables era casi imposible, solo podías estar seguro de encontrar a su joven hijo aplicándose en los estudios y en su entusiasmo por presentar las pruebas para poder entrar al Departamento de Policia de Raccon City, su padre se sentía muy orgulloso de ese hombrecito, bueno ahora joven hombre cuya visión de la vida iba más allá de ayudar a los demás…

Leon en las tardes se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa.. y veía como los niños jugaban con sus padres, sonreían y eran felices juntos, en un momento familiar… Para el eso era hermoso, moría por poder pasar tiempo así con sus padres..Pero ellos nunca estaban, siempre muy ocupados con el trabajo, desde pequeño se acostumbro a no verlos… se acostumbro a lo cotidiano, a la soledad…

**_-Leon! ¿Estas en casa?-_**

**_-Si!, ya bajo-_**

En lo que bajo pudo ver a su tio Anthonnino, aunque realmente no era su tío biológico así le decía de cariño, era un gran amigo de sus padres y intimo de la pequeña familia Kennedy.

**_-Tio!-_** Aun cual niño de 10 años bajo corriendo y lo abrazo, antonnino correspondió y luego le dio unas palmaditas antes de alejarlo.

**_-Peraaa no seas maricota ¿qué edad tienes? ¿8?-_**

**_-Dejalo ya drow –_** Exclamo el rubio padre de Kennedy, de inmediato el ojiazul golpeo su hombro y sonrió divertido, como le encantaba joder a antonino.

**_-Joder, ya estas pegando mas, como una marica-_**

**_-Oh calla ya, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-_** Dijo ya con un semblante serio el joven..

**_-¿Ya empiezas a hablar como un joven de 20 años?-_**

**_-Vale ya… ¿Me dirás si o no?-_**

**_- Pues toma.. –_** Drow extendió la mano con un sobre amarillo en ella..

**_- ¿Y esto?- _**Dijo confuso.

**_-Solo ábrelo ken-_**

En lo que el joven rubio leyó el inicio de inmediato una sonrisa empezaba a formarse _"Departamento de Policía de Raccon City; "usted ha sido aceptado para laborar en el R.P.D, con la calificación más alta en las pruebas de rendimiento, y actitud mental Felicidades"_, Sus padres lo miraban con mucha alegría y orgullo mientras su tio drow buscaba una botella de champe y la destapaba..

-**_Bueno a Celebrar que el pequeño Scott ya no será tan marica-_** Todos sonrieron al tiempo que Leon miraba con ganas de golpear a su tio por el comentario.

Estuvieron toda la noche celebrando su aceptación al departamento, pero antes de que amaneciera sus padres tenía que partir de nuevo por cuestiones de trabajo…El joven Kennedy se encontraba en su recamara observando la pistola que su padre le había regalado en su graduación, a la corta edad de 18 años Kennedy era ya todo un profesional, había estudiado Ciencias Policiales en una de las mejores y más prestigiosas universidades de la ciudad y con un promedio que en sí, era perfecto…Era un joven con mucha inteligencia, percepción y amor por la vida, por la verdad, por la justicia, tenía un gran talento para sobrevivir a muchas situaciones y salir casi ileso…Pudo graduarse de primero en su promoción y ya eso de por si es sobrevivir a todos los obstáculos que en su camino siempre estuvieron de por medio..Uno de esos.. no contar siempre con sus padres.

**_-¿Scott?-_** Llamo su madre en tono tierno.

**_- Si… -_** Dijo dejando el arma a un lado, intento ponerse de pie pero su madre se lo impidió.

**_-No te levantes cariño, deja me siento tengo algo que decirte-_** El joven Kennedy sonrió al tiempo que su madre le tomaba la mano, el la observo atentamente.

**_-Sé lo que significa esto para ti…Y sé que serás un gran policía, llegaras lejos hijo..Pero ten en cuenta que al elegir este camino muchas cosas cambiaran en tu vida, e incluso en tu manera de ver la vida..-_**

**_-Lo se mama, eso lo se –_** sintió como la mano de su madre acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza.

**_-¿En qué momento creciste tanto Scott?-_**

**_-En el momento en el que ustedes me dejaron más responsabilidades-_** Respondió con una leve carcajada.

**_- Te amamos Scott, y siempre será así..- _**Dijo con un leve tono, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de su rostro, inmediatamente leon con la yema de los dedos y con ternura quito las mismas.

**_- ¿Sucede algo mama?-_**

**_-Es la emoción hijo…Necesito que me prometas algo-_**

**_-¿Y qué será?-_**

Lo tomo nuevamente pero esta vez las dos manos **_– Leon.. Quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase.. Siempre seguirás tus sueños, que jamás te dejaras llevar por el dinero y la avaricia.. Que serás un hombre de bien y para bien..Quiero que me lo prometas…¿me lo prometes?.-_**

Leon apretó la mano de su madre y la miro esta vez con intensidad a los ojos, ese brillo que desprendía su madre era único, era sincero, era hermoso, puro.. Como le gustaba perderse en esos ojos tan hermosos que su progenitora le permitía ver.

**_- Lo prometo mama..-_** Sin más ella ,lo abrazo de igual manera su hijo.. En ese momento entro su padre..

**_-¿Listo?-_**

**_-Listo cielo-_** Sin más se levanto dedicándole lo que sería un último beso en la frente, ella sabía que no volvería después de esa noche, que las cosas podrían salir mal… y lo más seguro .. Salieran mal..Pero tenían que cumplir, tenían que descubrir la verdad.

Su padre se acerco al joven Scott que ahora se encontraba de pie**_- Bueno…Sabes que esta vez vamos a tardar un poco más de lo normal en regresar…Así que adminístrate bien, y deja de tomar tanto te pareces a mi…- _**Bromeo

**_-Oye pa sabes que no tomo mucho-_**

**_-Bueno solo lo decía parcias, no vaya ser que agarres el habito de beber ahora que nos vamos por un poco más de lo normal-_**

**_-¡Papa!-_**

**_-Vale vale… ven acá-_** En ese instante su padre lo abrazo fuertemente como si fuera un último abrazo .. Un adiós..León sabía que algo andaba raro, ellos no eran así todo el tiempo…Pero talvez solo eran ideas suyas..

**_-Cuídate mucho hijo… -_**

**_-Oye se cuidarme… tranquilo-_** Su madre dejo escapar una breve carcajada .. Pues si alguien sabia cuidarse perfectamente.. Era Leon.

**_-Mujer me quitas autoridad no te rías-_** Todo sonrieron y sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

**_-Bueno hijo.. Nos vemos pronto –_** Como le dolía mentirle a su joven hijo, al que aun para ella era su pequeño Scott.. le partía el alma en dos hacerlo..Pero decirle la verdad no era una opción.. Beso su frente y al oído casi en susurro dijo lo que serian sus últimas palabras antes de irse **_– No olvides que te amamos - ._**

Drow le dio unas palmaditas y sonrió con malicia al tiempo que apuraba un poco a la pareja.. Su padre lo abrazo de nuevo y luego le desordeno el cabello.

**_-PAPA NO SOY UN NIÑO-_**

**_-Lo sé pequeña marica-_**

**_-¡No me digas asi¡-_** Dijo al tiempo que se terminaba de arreglar el cabello.

**_-Te amo hijo…Cuida bien la casa..ah..Y no se te ocurra chocar el carro de nuevo-_**

**_-¡YA … NO LO CHOCARE¡ Los amo.. –_**

**_-Y nosotros a ti..-.._**

Quién diría que esa fuera la última vez que los vería… el ultimo amanecer que sonreiría a su lado…La última vez que de verdad fue Feliz aunque sea por un instante… Pasó la primera semana sin ningún tipo de contacto por parte de sus padres, ni de drow, pero aun no empezaba a preocuparse más de lo normal, estaba concentrado en los entrenamientos en el R.P.D , ya que aun no había sido enviado a servicio activo.. Aun faltaban otras pruebas que debía aprobar para poder ser enviado definitivamente a Raccon City, Talvez 1 año o dos dependiendo de su rendimiento, la verdad sus padres tampoco se comunicaban mucho con el cuando se encontraba en viajes de negocios..

Cuando paso el mes de que sus padres partieran Leon empezó a preocuparse y intento llamarlos sin respuesta alguna, justo el mismo día que decidió llamarlos , fue el día que lo mandaron a otro destacamento por unos 3 días, se encontraba fuera de casa y un poco lejos de la ciudad, el día estaba nublado lo más probable llovería .. Sin embargo eso no impediría que siguiera con su entrenamiento.. y así lo hizo.. Luego de un par de intentos más se dio por vencido y decidió ocupar su mente en lo que ahora tenía al frente su carrera policial.

**_-¡DROW¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? –_** Exclamo el rubio padre de Scott, mientras observaba a su esposa cargarse a unos cuantos tíos.

**_-Trabajo Kennedy , trabajo –_** En eso el ojiazul lo tomo con fuerza por el brazo y lo estampo contra la pared.

**_-OYE SE SUPONE NO DEBEMOS LLEVARNOS NADA, SOLO LOS ARCHIVOS-_**

Drow se sacudió con brusquedad y observo con hostilidad al rubio **_– MAX DEBERIAS DEJAR DE SER TAN INGENUO, YO NO ESTOY AQUÍ POR LOS MALDITOS ARCHIVOS-_**

**_- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_**

**_-Aun no lo han pillado verdad, la empresa para la que trabajamos, digo para donde trabajan…-_** Fue interrumpido por una kat un poco confusa.

**_-Trabajamos para el mismo bando ¿no?-_**

**_-Tu esposa piensa rápido… Pues ustedes si… Yo solo ando de topo-_** En ese instante Max y Kat se congelaron sin creer en lo que escuchaban.. y la manera con la que tranquilamente decía que era un topo.. En pocas palabras..Estaba jugando para otro bando y por los vientos que soplaban no era el mismo en donde se encontraban los Kennedy.

**_-Drow déjate de joder… ¿ De qué mierda hablas?-_** En eso drow saco el arma y se la puso en la frente a Max, de inmediato kat alzo la suya y apunto a Drow.

**_-Cariño yo que tu bajo el arma..No quiero tener que matar tan rápido al ingenuo de tu marido-_**

Lentamente la castaña bajo el arma aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía**_..- MALDITA SEA TE DEJE ENTRAR A MI CASA, ESTAR CON MI HIJO….-_** Protesto el rubio al tiempo que sintió como antonino le hundía el cañón del arma más en la frente.

**_-¡CALLATE!-_** En eso Max en un movimiento rápido le pego en el cañón del arma haciendo que un tiro rosara un costado de su rostro.. Se le lanzo encima y lo golpeo fuertemente en la nariz.

**_-KAT COGE ESOS DOCUMENTOS Y ESAS MUESTRAS NOS LARGAMOS YA-_**

En eso drow lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolo pasmado, como pudo Scott le indico a su esposa que se fuera, ella sin más empezó a correr, a lo lejos se escucharon unos tiros, lo que hizo que el corazón de kat se paralizara tan solo de pensar que hubieran matado a su esposo, al padre de su hijo.. Pero no podía regresar sabia donde tenía que ir, y que su hijo ahora estaba en peligro.


End file.
